1. Field of the Invention
The invention deals with electric lampholders, and more particularly, with a lampholder having insulation displacement contacts (IDC) and which can be snapped into and supported by a mounting cup mechanically coupled to a support member or directly coupled to a panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to prior art techniques, a ceiling or wall mounted lampholder was installed as follows: The conductors to which the lampholder was to be coupled had to have their ends bared and led to the lampholder to be attached thereto by terminal screws while the full weight of the lampholder, any fixture or reflector was supported adjacent the ceiling or wall. Fasteners were then installed between the lampholder, fixture or reflector and a mounting plate in the ceiling or wall. It is an object of this invention to provide a novel lampholder assembly.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel lampholder assembly which can be installed more quickly and with greater ease.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel lampholder assembly which employs insulation displacement contacts (IDC) that eliminate the step of stripping the insulation from the ends of the electrical conductors.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a novel lampholder assembly which employs IDCs to eliminate the stripping of the ends of the electrical conductors coupled to such lampholder and makes electrical and mechanical contact therewith.
It is another object of this invention to provide a lampholder and a reflector which can be joined after the lampholder has been wired in the circuit.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a lampholder and mounting which can be joined by the use of snap-in devices.
Other objects and features of the invention will be pointed out in the following description and claims and illustrated in the accompanying drawings, which, disclose, by way of example, the principles of the invention, and the best mode which is presently contemplated for carrying them out.